The Journey of A Life Time
by JustSoph
Summary: One kingdom will rise, others shall fall, Four royals to meet in a masquerade ball, A quest to the west shall decide their fate, Be good, bad, or death in their wake, If the stolen jew'l is found by Fall, She with a Golden Heart, could save us all. AU N/M R/H
1. Prologue

**Summary:** In the world of Alices, kingdoms were divided. Much like districts. After an Alice war of power and domination, kingdoms were conquered, kingdoms were spared. This is the journey of four crowned royals, after fleeing from their kingdoms, which were destroyed by the Koizumis. Together, Fate placed people in their path, _friends or foe? They shall not know. Not until they infiltrated the Koizumi palace._ Will they be able to defeat Princess Luna Koizumi and gain their rightful places as rulers? Or die slow, painful deaths? _This _is their journey. Let the challenges begin!

_Okay. Did you miss me? Of course not! You missed my story!  
>A little heads up, this is not in Japanese or whatever. This is more American-ish. Like the classics, but more modernized.<br>Well, here we go! Review, yeah?_

-: Prologue :-

Mikan stared at her morning reflection on the mirror, gloomy. She was going to see her best friend after two months, yes. But not for a casual 'Hi' or 'How are you? Dinner with us at seven?', no. It was for a meeting. A _war_ meeting. She sighed and lightly banged her head on the mirror, how was this happening to her? She was only 15! She was not supposed to be in the middle of an impending war!

But, then again, this was part of the job. She was a princess – a _crowned_ princess, nevertheless! She should've never accepted the role! Why, oh why did her father have to be the king? Not her uncle instead? Oh, because he was unable to marry _or_ bear children! _And _he had to, oh, she didn't know…flee from the palace 2 days before his crowning! _Stupid uncle…_

She left her bathroom and disappeared inside her walk-in closet, a few minutes later appearing in a cerulean ankle-length dress. She spun around, facing her human-sized mirror beside her bed, she murmured, "The back please."

The two quiet maids so silently zipped up her dress and expertly tied it up with her hair in record timing, as if they weren't even there. "Thank you."

And with that, they opened her door and let her out as they listened to her muttering profanities about her lost uncle.

-:O:-

She continuously bashed her uncle in her mind as she approached the room where the meeting was to be held. She inhaled a bit and straightened her back. The guard in red pushed open the massive doors and announced, "Princess Mikan of Yukihira!"

The occupants of the room simultaneously stood up and bowed at the entering princess. "Mikan," her grandfather welcomed her, "Take a seat."

She smiled slightly as she sat beside her best friend, Hotaru. "Mikan," Hotaru whispered quietly, "Nice to see you."

Mikan slightly turned her head to the princess of Imai, not taking her eyes off the giant map of the kingdoms laid in front of them, "You too, Hotaru. We'll catch up later, yeah? In the park, after tea- No!" Her head whipping to the General of the Yukihira Force (Y.F.), "We _can't _let them flank the underground path! I forbid it!"

The adults in the room faced her in shock. It was the first time she spoke up throughout the whole meeting. The General replied, "We must, Princess. It is only to ensure the safety of the kingdom."

"I _forbid _it!", Mikan bellowed, slamming her fists on the table. "I will _not_ allow a foolish mistake to be a reason to the downfall of my kingdom!" She didn't know what she was doing. But, she never did have good control over her emotions.

The General stood, "What we are doing is _not_ foolish! In fact, you, Princess, is the foolish one! Who are you to disrespect me and Princess Luna's ideas!"

_Princess _Luna_?_

Everyone else in the room stared at him. He must had realized his slip up for he gasped and and started yelling, "No! I meant King Yukihira! I would never work for her!"

Mikan narrowed her eyes at him. She heard Hotaru's quiet order, "Gaurds, take him."

She watched the guards materialize behind the General, taking his hands into cuffs behind his back, and letting him yell a few curses at the King before dematerializing away.

"I guess…this is 'meeting over'?" Mikan meekly asked, still shaken, wanting to leave and spend some time with Hotaru.

Her grandfather sighed tiredly, "Yes. You are all dismissed!"

Everyone silently left after the drama.

Mikan laughed at her best friend's reddening face. Hotaru was engaged to the Prince of Anima! This happened after two months of no communication what-so-ever!

Hotaru was picking at the imaginary lint on her alabaster-colored dress, her boot-clad feet thumping nervously on the ground.

They were at the Azumi park. It was built after the deaths of her parents during a small civil war. It was small, but very chaotic. It killed hundreds and destroyed livelihoods. Mikan was the only survivor from the palace. Every maid and butler, gardener and chef, was killed that week. Mikan was only a baby in blankets then.

Mikan was teasing Hotaru when – _Boom! _There was smoke from their west. Mikan's eyes widened, _The west control tower._

_Boom!_ Another explosion, but this time, to the east. _Oh no. No. No. No. NO! This cannot be happening!_

The kingdom was being attacked.

_Hope you liked it!_

_(February 2, 2012)_

_~Silver C._


	2. Chapter One : N

_Hai. Okay, so I've been gone for more than a year. I'm so very sorry Dx_

_I have no excuse other than school. And procrastination._

_Good news is I'mma work harder! *cheers*_

_Anyway, I promise to update more. I really do._

_Oh, and, thanks to those who favorited, reviewed, and followed. They are greatly appreciated!_

_Here's Chapter One-_

**Chapter One- Natsume**

He clenched his fists, trying to calm down. He knew this was coming, but of all princesses his parants could have chosen…They wanted _the Queen._

"Mother, Father," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't you see what's wrong with that?" he tried to ask in the most polite manner he could get.

"There's nothing '_wrong_' with that!" his father laughed lightly, waving it away.

Natsume twitched. _Nothing wrong?_ He was a prince! They wanted a _queen_! How was that _not _wrong?!

"Mother?" he asked the queen hopefully as she stayed perched on the bejeweled throne.

"_Natsume_," she said his name exasperatedly as if talking to a child. "She's a wonderful _young_ queen, and her riches will bring fair wealth to Flammas."

_Riches? Is this what it's all about? They're selling me like a slave!_

Natsume felt his eyes brighten and flames licking up his arms. He smelled something burning but paid no heed to it. His lips curled into a slight snarl and he growled a bit.

Hi father suddenly stopped laughing and nervously sat up. "Um, son-"

"Don't you 'Son' me!" he barked. He clenched his fist, and opened it again, releasing some flames. "I'm dismissing myself. Thank you for this wonderful talk."

"Natsume!" the Queen yelled just as he was about to stomp to the door. He glared at her with hatred.

"What?" he spat with literal fire flying out of his mouth.

"Do _not _speak to us like that!"

"I can speak anyway I want!" he yelled and ran to the door. He stopped abruptly when a wall of fire appeared in front of his way.

"God damn it," he cursed under his breath and said in a louder voice, "I apologize."

The wall disappeared as if the caster was in shock and Natsume took this opportunity to run form the room.

* * *

><p>"They're so…so…<em>ugh<em>!" he groaned as he walked with Ruka in the gardens.

Ruka gave his best-friend a side-ward glance. "Nat, I don't it's _that _bad. It's not like the lady's extremely-"

"It's Koizumi," Natsume scoffed.

Ruka stopped short. "Oh. Well _that _changes _every_thing. Don't your parents know that she's an awful bitch and would most likely overthrow your family once you get married?"

"Apparently not," Natsume grumbled. "I'm meeting her after dinner with the family."

"Are you kidding me?" he asked, shocked.

"No, the question is, _Ruka_, 'Are my parents serious?'. And the answer would be a big fat…

* * *

><p>"YES!" the tailor exclaimed, running up to Natsume who backed away.<p>

"_No,_" he hissed. "There is no way in hell or heaven would I wear _that_." _Even in front of Koizumi_. His lip curled in a snarl as he pointed a finger at a frilly dress shirt.

The tailor pouted. "But it's a-_do-_rable!"

"Like a dragon's behind!" he retorted, climbing on his bed. He heard Ruka laugh and he shot him a glare.

"What? It's funny," his best friend said defensively.

Natsume glared at him harder. The lucky bastard was wearing a light blue dress shirt and slacks - normal attire. Not freaking frills of pink!

"Ruka, you-"

"Master!" someone yelled, barging in the door. "The Mistress is– Oh." The maid stood at the door, staring at Natsume's half-nakedness.

"What the-" Flames licked at his cheeks. (Literally and figuratively.) "Out!"

The servant bowed and said quickly, "The Mistress is waiting for you in Her Majesty's room. Please attend to her as quickly as possible. Thank you, Sir. Have a good day, Sir." She hurriedly slipped out of his chambers, shutting the door behind her.

Natsume's glare darkened at his tailor who blinked largely up at him. He wanted to throttle the man.

Ruka, fortunately, stepped in and smiled charmingly at the tailor. "I'll take care of hime, don't worry," he said, teeth glinted in the light.

The tailor frowned then stammered, "But, His Majesty—"

"Will be perfectly fine," Ruka soothed. "I'll personally see to it." He pushed the weakly protesting man out the door and slammed it with a sigh.

"Alright, Nats," he said, facing the relieved prince. "What's the plan?"

Natsume shrugged, laying on the piles and piles of clothes on his bed. "Most likely it involves us jumping through windows."

"Don't they always?" Ruka sighed exasperatedly. "Pick out your darkest clothes. We'll leave after 10."

Natsume raised a brow, slipping on a silken black dress shirt. "And you?"

Ruka grinned, plucking a cloak from Natsume's closet. "I'm all ready."

Natsume rolled his eyes and buckled on boots. "Where are we going tonight?"

His blonde friend frowned. "I actually don't know. Why don't we visit Techara?"

He scoffed. "So you could see your _precious _fiancée?"

Ruka scowled. "She's nice but my parents picked her out. Obviously, I can't get out from his arrangement, though," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I'd just have to live with it. I don't want to be married to a girl I don't relatively like."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered, grabbing the two bags they keep under his bed. He walked over to the window and tossed them into the bushes below. "Let's go."

Ruka glanced around the room, eyebrows furrowing. "...Okay. Let's." His voice was hesitant and thoughtful but Natsume payed no heed. He probably felt a rat or something, it _was_ part of his Alice.

The prince of Anima followed after slightly shorter prince, to the chamber of the queen.

"Mother," Natsume called, knocking lightly on the door. "You called?"

The door opened to a brilliantly beaming Kaoru Hyuuga. Natsume frowned. _What—_

"We've been expecting you!" She pulled the door open and yanked him inside.

"Ruka—"

Kaoru cut him off, still smiling obnoxiously brightly (much to Natsume's bemusement), "Ruka, you may return to Natsu's room," she announced giddily.

"But, Your Majesty—"

"Go!" She shut the door in Ruka's shocked face, which would have been amusing if Natsume didn't see the woman behind him.

"Hello, Natsume," she said, lips curling seductively.

Natsume's mouth felt dry. The only thing he could do was gape, ungape, and say, "Y-your Highness Koizumi."

* * *

><p><em>Okay, okay. I'm so very sorry. It's abhorrently short - I apologize. I felt that I needed to stop here (and the fact that my parents are pestering me).<em>

_To clear some things up, Natsume had originally planned to escape after dinner with the rest of the Hyuugas and Nogis (who are in the kingdom to visit) with Ruka. But then Queen Kaoru had called Natsume to her room and there, he saw, obviously, Queen Luna Koizumi._

_Oh, and, yes. I did make Ruka taller than Natsume. :P_

_Please review so I know if you read this and liked this! __I appreciate the pointers too._

_**(May 2, 2013; 2320)  
><strong>__Soph_


	3. Chapter Two : M

**Chapter Two- Mikan**

She could feel her palms sweating and her feet hurting, but she couldn't let go of her friend's hand. She knew that normally, the other princess would yell at her for being disgusting but she also knew that it wouldn't matter.

Why were they under attack?

Oh, wait, no. That's a stupid question. Queen Luna was attacking the kingdom of Sakura.

She refrained from chewing her lips, aware that she'd probably have it bleed and bloodhounds would be after them with the scent of her blood.

She dutifully ignored the screams of terror. Eyes shut, she let Hotaru drag her into the castle. She didn't want to witness her people's pain.

How could they let this happen? How was an attack formed right underneath their noses?

Skidding into the throne room, she let her eyes open. Guards were at every corner, attempting to protect the Royal Family. Mikan's grandfather, the king, was yelling orders left and right. Bloody troops came in from one door, the doctors scurried around, using magic to heal them.

Hotaru had dropped her hand and ran to her mother who had also arrived with her earlier this morning. This morning. How could everything have gone so awry?

In front of her grandfather, there was a boy. The boy couldn't have been more than 14. His head was bowed and he was clutching his right arm which was oozing blood.

Quickly, Mikan approached him and started cleaning his wound with something a random servant gave her. The boy was shocked and looked at her with wide eyes. Mikan took note that they were a very clear teal. He must have been a native.

He nodded at her in acknowledgement and face her grandfather again. His voice was surprisingly steady as he spoke. "We have to leave soon, Your Majesty." Mikan wondered how much this boy had been through to have more sense of maturity than herself.

Mikan's grandfather paused from acting like a king and instead let his back slump, showing how old he truly was. "Yes, Youichi. Take care of them, yes?"

He bowed his head. "With my life, Your Greatness."

Her grandfather had a solemn look on his face and Mikan had finished from bandaging the child's arm. "What? Grandfather, what is this about?"

Hotaru came back holding out peasant clothes to Mikan. "Your kingdom's been breeched. We are to travel to the next kingdom north, Flammas."

"What? But—" she spun her head to her grandfather, "I can't leave you or the kingdom! Our people, they're—"

"Your responsibility is to the people, yes," he gave her a narrow-eyed glare, "but you have a duty to yourself, too."

"But, grandfather!" She was about to lunge forward but Hotaru caught her around the waist.

"We have no time!" she hissed darkly. "Hurry, get into these, we must leave soon!"

Mikan felt her eyes brimming with tears but nodded. Stripping of her casual clothes, she had no priorities about hiding her petite figure right now. Quickly, she slipped on the hunting pants and a thin armor top. She shimmied into boots and buttoned up the long-sleeved shirt. Grabbing the cloak from Hotaru, she fastened it around her neck.

Looking friend up and down, she nodded, noticing that they were in almost identical clothes.

Gazing at the boy, she realized that he, too, had the same thin armor, albeit only for the torso, underneath his ragged clothes. "Mithril," Hotaru muttered, giving one last hug to her mother. "Forged from Techara's finest forges."

The boy, Youichi, replaced his loafers with hiking boots Mikan was sure were at least a size too big for him. He grabbed a bloodied sword from beside him and wiped it with Mikan's discarded silk shirt. It made her scrunch her face in displeasure.

He hummed when it was all clean. "This will do," he muttered. "Weapons?" he asked the king, "Will we have weapons?"

"Who do you think we are, boy?" the princess of Techara narrowed her amethyst eyes. "Of course we will." She shook the backpack she held. She tossed another one to Mikan and another to Youichi who scowled.

"Violet, disgusting."

Hotaru snarled at him, making Mikan giggle ever so slightly.

A large boom made the castle wall rumble and the people in the room to hunch down. A soldier ran in the room. "The castle has been breeched!" he yelled, causing multiple shouts and swears to spread through the room.

Mikan's grandfather eyed Youichi. "The Prophecy," he said urgently. "You know it, boy?"

Youichi nodded.

"Make sure it is fulfilled. Protect them, please. I beg you," King Yukihira said, eyes pleading.

The silver-haired boy visibly swallowed. "Yes, Sire."

He nodded, eyes flittering about the room. "Okay," he faced Mikan, "you must leave. Now. Youichi Hijiri is a soldier-in-training. He should be enough to be able to get you out of here safely and into good hands."

"What—"

"Don't worry about me, Mikan, dear. Please, go." He gave her a small, kind smile, before pushing her to Hotaru who swiftly grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the throne room and into a series of halls. Mikan wasn't exactly well-coordinated at that moment but she was _sure_ that some of those hallways did not exist.

"Grandfather!" she screamed, trying to yank her wrist from her friends iron grip.

"Mikan, lets go," Hotaru sternly said, tugging her into behind a cupboard.

Youichi's eyes narrowed as sounds of footsteps neared. "Princesses, hurry."

"Grandfather!" Mikan screamed again.

"You're leading them _straight to us_, you _idiot_!" the taller princess scolded, slapping a hand across the offending mouth.

Mikan clamped both hands onto her mouth, muffling the sobs treat honing to be heard by enemy soldiers.

Youichi avoided their eyes completely as he pulled the cupboard back over the lever. After kicking the lever, the stone wall slid over like the sliding doors Mikan saw in Techara.

"Let's move," Youichi ordered them, pushing in front of them and walking down the corridor. Both royals gagged and coughed as they took in the scent of the old corridor. Ghastly.

"How are we going to see in the dark?" Mikan asked after gaining her senses back. This was not the time to grieve.

Youichi rolled his seemingly glowing green eyes at them and held out his hands. He muttered something which Mikan later realized was an incantation, and glowing objects started to form around them like mist.

Leaning forward, both princesses furrowed their brows, trying to identify what they were. When pale eyes appeared in their line of vision, they both jumped backwards.

"Ghosts," Hotaru said in awe. "You're an Alice."

He gave them a drawl stare before speaking to the ghosts. "Lead us the way," he ordered. The ghosts bowed and the trio followed them down the winding pass.

As they went on, the passage seemed to be shrinking, until, eventually, they had to crawl to follow the ghosts whose heads are the only part visible to them. They seemed to not mind that their bodies were passing through walls, or, in this case, ground.

Mikan had calmed down enough to complain about all the dirt and stench with Hotaru.

"Tsk," the pale girl clicked her tongue. "This is disgusting."

Mikan sniffed, then blanched, immediately regretting it. "How long until we get there?"

Youichi glanced back at them, eyes slightly narrowed. "Royals," he scoffed under his breath making said royals make faces at his back. "We'll be there in a few– ah, we're here."

Both Hotaru and Mikan tilted their heads to the right, trying to see what the soldier-in-training was grunting about.

"Where is that– oh, there." He smirked at them over his shoulder, seeming very pleased with himself, and pushed the small stone.

Under a few seconds, the seemingly brick wall fell apart and Youichi shimmied out of the hole.

The two heiresses followed soon after, both taking in huge gulps of air. "Finally! I thought—"

Mikan was cut off as Youichi pushed the three of them down to the ground.

Hotaru snarled, "_What_ do you think you're—" She stopped herself when she heard the hooves of horses.

Mikan pressed herself harder to the dirt and shut her eyes, hoping to meld into the ground.

"Are you sure they haven't escaped yet?" a man said, his voice gruff.

Mikan but her lips when she recognized the voice's as the former General.

"Yessir!" another man, presumably a soldier, affirmed. "They couldn't have escaped the castle yet."

"There are tunnels in the palace! Have you decided to check them?" the ex-General boomed.

"Yes, sir. There are troops scrounging tunnels in the chambers nearest to the throne room," a third voice said.

"Very good, Andou."

"Thank you, sir."

"What are the rest of you doing? Quick! Check for them!"

"Yessir!" the enemy soldiers answered. Mikan could hear the thump of hooves faint.

Youichi got of them both and sat up, narrowing his eyes at whatever caught his attention. Sitting up too, Mikan caught sight of a young man, sat upon a horse.

He raised an eyebrow at them and then turned, riding his horse away from them.

Mikan's mouth open and closed like a fish, struggling to get words out.

"A double agent," Youichi said, pulling his cloak's hood over his head and dusting himself off.

"What?" Mikan asked, following his example.

"Someone who works for two sides," Hotaru told her stoically, eyes still pointed in the direction of the man.

"But, I've never seen him before!" Mikan protested.

"Not from your kingdom," her friend said.

"What—?"

"There are organizations out there young royalty like you don't know about," Youichi informed them dryly.

"And you do?" Hotaru drawled, bored.

He only gave them a blank stare before hiking his now dirtied purple bag on both shoulders, sword unsheathed.

"We need to leave. And find shelter soon," with a glance to the skies, he added, "It's going to rain."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, making Mikan it her bag closer to her chest. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere north of the farming grounds," their guide said uninterestedly, walking ahead of them.

"Why did it take so long then? To get up here?" the taller heiress inquired.

They walked for about half an hour before speaking, shocking Mikan who became acquainted with the silence. "The passages we took were disconnected and led deeper into Sakura's area. We head to take a more complex way as to lose any troops that may have followed us," he answered simply, walking over to a cave. He tapped it with his sword twice before nodding. "This should do."

Spinning around, he raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"Well what?" Mikan asked.

He rolled his eyes and dumped his bag on the ground. Sitting crossed-leg, he gestured at the other two to follow.

Hotaru huffed, obviously not liking to be bossed around. Mikan frowned too. This boy was younger than them! He had no rights to tell them what to do.

"How old are you?" Mikan blurted.

"Excuse me?" he blinked.

"Your age, dimwit," Hotaru said, glaring.

He rolled his eyes. "13, if you must know."

"You're so young," Mikan said, shocked.

"Age doesn't matter when you're willing to do anything," he said flatly, pulling out the things from inside the bags from Techara. Eyeing them for a moment, he sighed. "Okay. What are these?"

Mikan blinked then emptied the attempts of both her and Hotaru's bags. Her friend fiddled a bit with their supplies until they were arranged in groups.

Hotaru smirked, obviously smug that she was now in her element. "Well, little boy, those are obviously clothes." She pointed to the pile in a plastic. "They're for both male and female, by the way. If you two don't like the colors, we could just switch. Anyway, those are piece-by-piece utensils." She fingered a black flat pan, and took a silver stick, jamming it into a hole on the side. She smiled when she heard a satisfying click. "Knives, obviously," she flipped one in her hand and her eyes glowed for a second, "not for cooking, though. Carving knives. This is a bottle of sterilizer. For our water."

Mikan only shook her head. Her friend's magic was something.

"These are sleeping bags, only two. But I guess it'll make do. Those," she pointed to a pile of chunks of metal and leather, "I think those are weapons."

Youichi scoffed. "You _think_?" He rolled his eyes, picking up a few pieces and swiftly connected them. He frowned, running a hand down the side. "A gun. Huh. Does it have a...oh. It does."

He plucked a tiny leather bag. He glanced up at the puzzled faces of the two nobles. Smirking, he said, "This is a gun and its holster. Ever seen something like it?"

Mikan shook her head, then paused, then nodded. "The guards at the palace have them. But I've never actually seen one so up-close. Grandfather," her throat closed up, "Grandfather never let me near weapons. He didn't think I needed to learn how to use one."

He scoffed. "Well, your old man was wrong. Everyone needs to learn how to use a weapon, or how to defend themselves, at least." His eyes darkened considerably and she wondered how much this kid really went through.

"Bloodshot," he suddenly said.

They both raised their brows. "What?"

He smiled crookedly. "Its name. It's Bloodshot."

"They can have names?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru furrowed her brows, then nodded slowly. "Of course," she held her hand out to the boy who dropped the gun in it. Her eyes glowed briefly before returning the gun. "Its enchanted."

Youichi flexed his fingers appreciatively. "This...is nice. I can work with this."

"Who says _you_ get it?" Hotaru hissed. Mikan nodded in agreement.

He rolled his eyes. "Princesses, princesses. It's a he. And an Enchanted chooses its owner. An owner can have multiple Enchanteds." He paused. "And this, by the way, is Excalibur." He waved a hand at his sword.

"Like...King Arthur Excalibur?" the more intelligent princess asked dubiously.

He scoffed. "'Course not, stupid. His name is Excaliburis (ek-ska'-li-byōō-ris) but Scales is what I prefer to call him. That or Excalibur."

Mikan giggled lightly while Hotaru looked annoyed at being mislead.

Youichi pieced together two other guns swiftly, pocketing them into their 'holsters', as Mikan was told. "The other two guns aren't enchanted. These, on the other hand, these are Bluefox and Tang. You want 'em?" he offered, holding both guns out.

Hotaru sneered, "I don't do weapons."

"I don't know how to hold a gun," the older girl declined, shaking her head.

Youichi scoffed (he seemed to like doing that. Or was it just in their presence?). "Females."

"Males," both princesses snapped simultaneously.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Go to sleep, you two," he said, laying out the clothes and slipping them into three different bags. (He was doing it by color, Mikan noticed) "I'll fix up the supplies and take first watch. After a couple hours, I'll wake both of you for your turn. You obviously can't handle anything by yourselves," he grunted.

Mikan nodded, shuffling over to lie with her friend. She slipped into one sleeping bag and faced the dark-haired girl whose eyes were shut. After listening to their guide shuffling around, she succumbed to her emotions. "Hotaru," she prodded.

"Hm?" The other girl didn't open her eyes.

"Hotaru...What do you think happened to Grandfather? To my people?"

Hotaru gazed at her with the corner of her eye. "I don't know," she admitted. Shutting her eyes again, she continued, "Mother... I can't feel her."

"Feel...her?"

"Hm. I can feel her. It's... I don't know, like an unexplainable magic between your loved ones." She chuckled dryly. "I've been saying 'I don't know' a lot these past few hours."

"Everything changed so quickly," Mikan agreed, letting her eyes droop. "To think we were only preparing for war this morning. What do you think they're gonna do?"

"They're going to take over the country, that's for sure."

"Do you think they'll be alright?"

Silence takes them before Hotaru answers. "...I don't know, Mikan. I don't know."

"Me, too, Hotaru. Me, too."

**_A/N: I think I update quick enough because, you know, it's still the same month but whatever._**

**_Who do you think was the double agent? Huh, huh? :)) I bet you'll all guess him right anyway._**

**_I actually don't know the word count of this chapter so I don't know whether or not it's longer than the others. Probably not._**

**_Please review. :3 You don't even have to do anything else! It's just, reviews make me so happy. :)) Every time I see a new review, it makes me write so..._**

**_I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit dull. At least you got to meet Youichi. The next chapter might be in either Ruka or Natsume's PoV. I'm actually asking you guys to choose since I don't know myself. x)_**

**_Hopefully, you guys'll stay with me 'til the end. I have so many things planned for this story! :)) Suggestions, of course, are accepted._**

**_To any of those who were wondering, the masquerade ball (yes, I know. Very corny. But it works to Natsume's pleasure) will be held in a few chapters time. I'm still trying to show you guys how Mikan and Hotaru change from being pampered brats to, sort of, trained royalty._**

**_And yes, if anyone was wondering, Hotaru does like Ruka but he doesn't exactly feel the same. :c No worries, it'll hopefully (yes, hopefully) end up well for them. All depends on the reviews. :P_**

**_(May 14, 2013; 2133)_**


	4. Chapter Three : N

**Thanks for all the positive feedback, guys. :3 I feel so loved. HAHA.**

**_AnimeMango_****: Aw, thank you! I had hoped that people would love Youichi much. He plays a big part in the story. *nods solemnly* I also hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**_Natsu-nylaN_****: Thank you! *gushes* That is so sweet.**

**_Guest_****: I hope it stays interesting. HAHA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three : N<strong>

He tried to lean into the door as much as possible. It wouldn't hurt if he suddenly melded with it. He could live with that. _Prince Natsume: The One Who Became One With The Doors_. Subtly, his hands started fiddling with the door. Cursing softly, he refrained from using his magic. If he did, both queens would notice his glowing eyes and his mother would put a leash on him.

"Um, hello," he said cautiously. He eyes his mother pointedly. "I didn't expect guests this early."

Luna Koizumi was a gorgeous woman. Although, that mole (she called it a "beauty mark") on her face was absolutely and positively repulsive. Honestly.

She smiled brilliantly at him and stood from the large chair next to his parents' bed. "Prince Natsume!" she squealed, approaching him with wide arms. "Give your fiancée a hug!"

Natsume gaped at his mother. "Excuse you?"

Koizumi's face looked like he had slapped her (he wishes). His mother looked especially scandalised. "Natsume!" she hissed, slapping him around the head. "Is that any way to talk to a woman? Your _fiancée_ at that?"

He rolled his eyes, ignoring the sting in his cheek. "Oh, please. She's barely my fiancée. What is she— 50?"

Koizumi gasped.

"She's 23, dear," Kaoru soothed.

"Really? She looks about sixty-plus to me."

"_Natsume_!" his mother chided. "You've signed the papers!"

"When?" he bit.

She looked taken aback and she struggled to answer.

"_Exactly_."

Natsume let his eyes flash red as his hand overheated, melting the doorknob quickly. "Well, thank you for this wonderful surprise meeting. Really, how I enjoyed this past two minutes." He hoped his sarcasm wasn't seeping through his words.

"Natsume!"

He pushed his door back, running into Ruka who looked shocked. "Natsume—"

"Let's go!" He grabbed the blonde's wrist and they ran around corners, away from the queens.

"_Natsume_!" came the enraged shriek of his mother.

He internally winced. _I'm going to get a lot of shit at dinner._

"Sume!" Ruka gasped, "what's wrong?"

"The contract!" he panted, slipping behind a bale of hay. "My mother signed the contract!"

"What?" his friend asked, hoping his hearing was faulty. His blue eyes darted about the stables. "Impossible! They need your blood!"

Natsume chewed on his bottom lip anxiously. His thoughts were going a mile a minute. How... When Koizumi had called herself his fiancée, she had sounded so sure. And he couldn't ignore the struggle his mother had when finding an answer...

"I'm not sure," he finally said.

Ruka sat next to him on the ground, playing with his fingers. "Natsume. . . You don't think that maybe. . . That maybe your parents took your blood by other means? Probably recently?"

He shook his head. "No. I have always been the one to clean the swords during duels. And I patch myself up when I get injured," then he gasped. "Unless. . ."

"Nat?" Ruka asked unsurely.

"Yesterday. . . Yesterday, I had my annual check-up."

His friend kissed his teeth. "You're not—"

"They might. Blood samples are needed biannually to check our immune system. At least, that's what the doctors say. I don't think my parents—"

"Think about it, Natsume," Ruka frowned. "What is the magic of Queen Koizumi?"

He shook his head. He didn't know. He avoided the topic of any other female royal in hopes that his parents won't force him to anything. That hadn't worked, obviously.

His blonde friend sighed. "Manipulation, Natsume. She's an Alice of the dark magics," he admitted, almost hesitantly.

"How is she a queen?"

"Manipulation, Natsume! Don't you get where I'm heading with?"

His lips formed a small 'o'. "She could've manipulated my parents. She could _still_ be!"

"We don't know that. She's a _queen_. She must've used her manipulation in order to get your blood from the doctors and sign the papers herself."

"The _bitch_!" Natsume seethed. "What good will it do?! I'm not going to marry _her_!"

A bird flew to Ruka and fluttered about. He blinked as it landed on his shoulder. The blonde untied envelope from its leg. He whistled to the bird and it cocked its head to the side, whistling a higher-pitched tune back. His cerulean orbs glowed softly as he listened to the croon, signifying the use of his magic.

Natsume blinked as it flew away. "What is it?" he asked.

Ruka shot him an annoyed glance, still attempting to untie the string around the envelope. Eventually, he ripped an edge on the paper and kept pulling at it until the hole was big enough to slide the letter through.

"Er, Natsume," he started unsurely. He skimmed over the fine print of the invitation. "Your wedding ball is next week."

"My _what_ is _when_?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I honestly wanted to end it here but I decided not to because it'd be too bloody short. I deserve reviews! And yes, it's "wedding" not "engagement". :P)**

* * *

><p>The dinner was obnoxiously awkward. Natsume felt Ruka shuffle next to him every five minutes.<p>

"The tension's so thick, you could try to cut through it with Excalibur and still you'd have to cut it again," his friend whispered to him.

The burgundy-eyed prince didn't even chuckle at the joke, too busy trying to slice the beef with all the finesse he had with 3 other pairs of eyes on him.

Eventually, his father sighed and Natsume heard the clink of the patriarch's utensils. "_This_," he said, sharply looking at his son who was staring at knives in utmost attentiveness, "is Queen Luna Koizumi VI of the Koizumi Empire."

He took a short glance at his father then looked back at his knife-set. "Yeah," he said wryly, "We've met. Wonderful woman, really."

Koizumi grinned wickedly.

"As wonderful as Fräulein Helga. Really," he continued, sucking on his lower lip as to not snicker.

Ruka lightly touched his fingers under the table and the younger prince knew that he had found it amusing.

"I bet this Fräulein Helga miss is extraordinary and as beautiful as I!" the cougar gushed.

Kaoru's face was slightly red and she glared pointedly at her only son before smiling at the other queen. "Yes, she. . . she was."

The servant standing a little behind Natsume and Ruka coughed into his hand, his tongue darted out to wet his lips. The tanned prince raised a brow at him. He recognized the boy; he was Ruka's personal servant. He didn't have magic, as far as he knew.

Koizumi's head lifted abruptly to glare at him and he blushed, trying to shrink into himself. "And who are you to laugh in my presence, boy?" she snarled.

Ruka glared at her darkly. "With all due respect, Miss Suddenly-Decided-To-Marry-My-Best-Friend, or is it Missus?, this is my personal assistant (Oh, he was an assistant? Huh. Natsume didn't know). You have no right to speak to him like that. Miss Koizumi."

Her gaze sharpened. "Really." Her eyes narrowed at Ruka's servant who instantly stiffened and avoided her eyes. "You look familiar."

"I–I don't know what you are talking about, Queen Koizumi," he said in a shaky voice. "I've only arrived from Anima this morning. . .Queen Koizumi."

Natsume grinned to himself when he realized that the boy avoided calling her any honorable names like 'Your Majesty' or 'Your Highness'.

"Maybe," she relented.

He shut his eyes and heaved a small sigh of relief. The dark-haired prince frowned when he saw Ruka give his assistant a concerned look. He gestured with his hand and Natsume only caught the words "rest" and "avoid".

The servant nodded quickly before leaving silently.

Natsume furrowed his brows in thought as he continued eating. Why were they so cautious? Was. . . No. It couldn't be. But. . . Was Ruka hiding something from him?

Would Ruka hide anything from him? They were best friends, were they not?

He was pulled out from his depressing train of thoughts as his father called him.

"Pardon?" he asked in the most polite way possible.

His father heaved a sigh before questioning again, "What do you feel of the ball next week?.

The prince shook his head. "I didn't sign those papers, Father."

Koizumi pouted from across Ruka and leaned forward, her bosom pushing against the table. "But you did, Nattie!" she whined. Natsume twitched. _Nattie? What kind of retarded nickname is that?_ "You agreed to marry me!" She reached over to grab his hand. He tried wrenching it from her grasp but she was surprisingly strong.

"I—" Natsume stopped himself. What? Her eyes glowed just a little then they returned to their icy blue. Maybe he was just imagining it? "I—" Gods _damn_! Why couldn't he speak?!

She furrowed her brows and pushed her lip out more. "You're going to marry me, right?"

He bit his lip and glanced at Ruka out of the corner of his eye. Without his consent, his lips moved to form the word that he had been trying to hold down, "Yes."

Ruka's eyes widened. The soon-to-be-married prince saw the question as clear as day on his friend's face. _What?_

"And," Natsume said, struggling against the force, "Ruru will be my best man."

"Of course, Nattie!" she squealed and Natsume ignored it, staring straight into his best friend's face.

The neighboring kingdom's prince's eyes seemed to want to bulge from his head. He knew the code.

He knew that Natsume wasn't himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please, if you liked the chapter! And you better review for I made it longer. :)) That, and I updated really quick. See, this is why I want reviews. They ****_motivate_**** me.**

**OH, what do you think Ruka's hiding? Why's his assistant so dodgy? Hm? Hm? Questions, questions. Tsk.**

**I'll clear things up next chapter. Or not. Tell me whose PoV the next chapter'll be. :] Hotaru, or Ruka? It might be Hotaru's though.**

**Yes, there was a reference in here. It's rather obvious. Tell me if you know what I'm talking about. ;)**

**Oh, and there was use of the word "Fräulein" because they're not really, um, speaking English. Let's just say they've got multiple languages and the language of the Koizumi Empire just happens to be German (or Koizumese) and Fräulein Helga was imported from there. Haha. xD**

**_(May 17, 2013; 1115)_**


	5. Chapter Four : H

**Thanks again for the positive feedback! I really am grateful.**

***sigh* I hate the people who are shipping NaTsubasa right now. My feels are flying everywhere. *facepalm* It's so hard to write a NxM story when you don't really ship it. Koko and Mikan are better (I dunno why), but I ship Komire. Maybe Tono, but he's old. -.- *sigh* Why am I sharing this?**

**Also, I'm sorry for the more than late post. I've had to go to school last week so. . . Yes. Sorry again.**

**Oh, and please read the Author's Note below! Thank you.**

**_K-chan's Kisses_****: Aw. I blush. I'm already updating really quick, for my standards, at least. IF OTHER PEOPLE WANT ME TO UPDATE, THEN THEY'LL REVIEW MORE. *cough* Nagpaparinig. :))**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Four : H<span>**

The princess of Techara has never felt so embarrassed in her life. She grew up having everything handed to her on a silver platter (literally) and she had hoped that nothing would change.

Of course everything did once she accepted the role of being crowned princess. It was more for show, anyway. They were just waiting for her older brother to finish college before he takes the throne.

Sighing, she thought about how she'd never be queen of anything, if not the kingdom of Anima — and that's only if Prince Nogi would accept her. She knew that eventually, her heart would be owned completely by the blonde prince she's only met once. But he was so charming and sweet, much unlike her former suitors. He took her out on dates and everything a girly princess like herself would want. And she knew that he didn't like her, not like she did him.

It was disgraceful to her pride. How could she even like him in the most minute chances?

She was Hotaru Imai, Ice Queen. Queen of Nothing.

Chuckling to herself, she realized that maybe she was queen of something, just. . . that something was nothing.

She groaned quietly as she attempted to look for the stream that that brat Hijiri told her he'd seen when they were hiking towards the cave they now resided in, temporarily.

And once again, she had to think, never in her life has she felt so embarrassed.

She was not an outdoorsy type of person. She was a princess.

Shaking her head, she scolded herself. It wasn't wise to be redundant. You lost time, and time was precious.

Congratulating herself mentally as she spotted the pool, she slipped out of her clothes and toed her way into the water. She ground her teeth. _Damn, it's cold._

She scrubbed herself down with the tiny bar of soap, watching the bubbles engulf her. After, she stood there dumbly. What was she supposed to do now?

Experimentally, she waddled a few feet away from her position. She watched the soap flow away in a steady pace. Was that it? She wasn't meant for the woods.

Sighing, she dried herself off and slipped on the clothes, under-armor first. She trekked carefully, letting her superb memory lead her back to the cave. She clutched her soiled clothing as she thought about what's happened in the span of 36 hours, or so she assumed.

In all honesty, she should have seen this coming. Lady Koizumi and her ancestors have been attempting to colonize all of the smaller kingdoms for a good few generations, therefore giving them the name the Koizumi Empire. There wasn't anything strange about them, really. Except for the fact that every ruler of the Koizumi Empire was female.

At least, that was what was taught to them back at Techara. They briefly studied the history of the kingdoms that they had trades with.

She almost tripped on a root. Grunting, she steadied herself against a tree. She rubbed the aching sole of her foot. She should've brought boots instead, but there was no time.

She straightened, determined to return to the cave when she heard the gallop of hooves.

Quickly, she squeezed herself into the tiny hollow in the bottom of the tree, knees to chest. She held her breath.

When the sound disappeared, she got up and ran to the cave. Panting as she entered it, she woke Hijiri. Mikan blinked at her.

"Ah, Hota. You're covered in leaves," she commented, looking Hotaru up and down.

Pushing her long hair behind her shoulder, she decided to ignore it.

"Why're you so messed up?" Hijiri grunted, running a hand over his eyes.

"Soldiers," she said simply.

"What?" they asked.

"There are soldiers scouting the forest. I'm not sure of where they're from." She looked into both of their eyes in turn. Green and brown. "But it must mean we're near a kingdom."

Hijiri huffed. "That, or we're still in Sakura territory."

"But we ran for so long!" Mikan protested.

Coldly glaring at them, the boy muttered, "We didn't run for long enough. Sakura's forests are large. There really might be a possibility that we're still in the kingdom."

Hotaru licked her lip. "No. We ran long. Surely we've passed the borders."

Hijiri narrowed his eyes, lips tight. "Possibly. But. . ."

Both princesses asked, "But what?"

He avoided their eyes when he said, "It's possible that what you've heard were part of resistance."

"Resistance?" they echoed.

"And how would you know this?" Hotaru asked, hands on her hips.

Hijiri glared at her. "I know more stuff and a royal brat like you'll ever know," he spat venomously.

"Enough!" Mikan demanded, stepping in-between them. "We mustn't fight. We will leave. _After_ I've taken a bath."

Hijiri rolled his eyes and slumped to the ground. He clicked his tongue as he picked up Scales. "Make it quick, princess." He said 'princess' like it was poison on his tongue, something Hotaru found rude. "We need to leave soon, we can't chance another close meeting with any troops, royal or resistant." He brandished the Enchanted blade before smirking at Hotaru. She felt tingles run down her spine. "And while Sakura's gone, Techara, you and I are going to have a little one-on-one training."

Hotaru raised her brows. Mikan silently ebbed around them before running out the opening.

* * *

><p>Training had been vigorous. At least, to Hotaru it was.<p>

The first thing Hijiri did was throw her around the cave. (Apparently, she wasn't supposed to charge at her enemies.) Mikan had returned clean and fresh, she was shocked, to say the least, at Hotaru's dirty and sweaty appearance.

After they evacuated their previous hide-out, they found a more hidden cave somewhere closer to Flammas (according to the compass).

Hijiri had first taught them how to disassemble and re-assemble Bluefox and Tang. He said they might become of use to them, even as they don't completely bond to them. Mikan, of course, had taken a bit longer. Hijiri had barked at Hotaru every time he saw her eyes glow, saying that her magic won't always be able to help her.

Then he taught them how to create a fire. It was the first time Hotaru had been burned. Mikan had fussed over her worriedly. Hijiri, the little brat, was smirking when he doused the flames.

On their third night there, Hijiri had hunted out small game. Like squirrels and rabbits. When asked, he simply said that he was pretty much sure he knew what he was doing. Hotaru and Mikan could only be relieved they didn't vomit.

Since neither of the royals could use a weapon, he (after making sure that vines were properly cloaking the cave's entrance) brought them on a little field trip to enlighten them on edible and non-edible plants. Hotaru wondered how much the young boy could know, seeing as he was, well, _young_, but decided not to dwell on it.

When he first taught them how to create slingshots, Mikan was giddy. She had mentioned something about seeing the children in her kingdom play with those. While Hotaru, on the other hand, was disbelieving.

What good would it do playing with slingshots?

Hijiri only glared her. Only after did Mikan fall asleep did he take her outside to show her how to catch game with a slingshot. That was when she decided not to question him.

* * *

><p>The taller princess felt the air leave her when Hijiri pinned her down, again.<p>

He scoffed, pushing himself to stand. "How old did you say you were?"

Hotaru groaned, pressing down on her arm where she was sure there would be a bruise by the end of the day. "I'm fifteen and a half."

"Really." He nodded. "You're weak."

She huffed indignantly, re-tying her long dark hair. "I'm not _weak_. I am untrained."

He scoffed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Sure. And I've been in training for more than a week."

Both Hotaru and Mikan paused mid-action, the latter still clutching on the make-shift slingshot. "_What_?"

Exasperated, Hijiri raised a brow. "I've only been in training for less than a week. I'm only _thirteen._"

"You're not serious, right?" Mikan laughed nervously, lowering her arms. ". . . Right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he deadpanned. "Sakura, c'mere. Your turn."

Mikan begrudgingly approached the apparently untrained adolescent. They were letting their lives lie in the hands of an inexperienced _child_, Hotaru thought.

Mikan tried to stand like Hijiri. Hotaru watched them interestedly as she fiddled with her own slingshot. Hijiri had told them that even if they weren't inclined to weapons, a simple sling should do okay as long as they stayed hidden throughout their travels.

The boy walked around Mikan slowly, kicking her legs apart more. Hotaru winced, sure that those were, too, going to bruise. "Straighten your back and align your feet with your shoulders," he barked. "I'm not going to teach you how to fight, alright?"

Her best friend frowned. "What? Why not?"

"Because you don't seem like you could do anything," Hijiri said simply, still calculating Mikan's stance. "Okay, so what I want you to do is dodge my attacks. Simple enough?"

She nodded.

"Good." Without warning Hijiri dropped to the floor and swiped at her legs with a foot, making her fall straight on her behind.

"Ow!" she whined. "That hurt!"

"Your stance wasn't strong enough," Hijiri muttered pensively. "Let's. . .try to adjust your stance. Focus—"

Hotaru decided to look away and instead try to hit the tiny leaves Hijiri had hung to the cave's ceiling. _Practice shooting_, he had said. _Everyone needs a good aim to have any worth_.

She stretched the sling, tried to focus on the leaf, then released. _Swoosh!_ The pebble just barely graced the target. She narrowed her eyes at the largest leaf, pulled back the rock and garter, before, very slowly, _pak!, _the leaf had a hole through it.

Hotaru smiled, somewhat satisfied. She had been practicing for the past three days. Given, she wasn't as abled as a sharpshooter as Mikan, but she was fairly alright.

She heard clapping from behind her and turned to see her best friend beaming. "Yay, Hota!"

"You've improved," Hijiri noted.

"I did," she nodded, refusing to acknowledge the smug twinkle in his eyes.

Hijiri turned on Mikan. "You, Sakura. Do you think you've got the basics?"

Mikan nodded quickly, obviously proud. "Yep!"

Hijiri only raised a brow. "Really now. So today, I'm going to teach you how to use an Enchanted gun."

"Bluefox and Tang?" Hotaru clarified.

Mikan's eyes practically glowed with excitement. "Really?!"

"Yes. So pick 'em up and let's go," Hijiri said, strapping Bloodshot's holster to his belt.

* * *

><p>Hijiri lead them to this small clearing. When Mikan asked him whether this was a large enough space to practice shooting, the boy had only scoffed, waving a hand dismissively.<p>

"As if any of you could harness enough will to shoot," he snorted, looking them up and down.

He ordered them to hold the guns at arms length, and they did. His lips quirked slightly, making them look at each other, unsure.

"What?" Hotaru eventually bit out.

"You're too stiff. And you need to place more force onto you legs unless you want to be blown into the tree behind you," he told them.

Mikan looked over her shoulder at the large tree. Hotaru noted that at least there was shrubbery.

"Anyway," he said, "you must control your energy and magic into the gun before you shoot, simple as that."

Mikan frowned, raising her hand. He sighed, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure, but. . .shouldn't guns have something like. . .like pellets that come out of them?" she tentatively asked.

"You mean bullets? Yes, I suppose normal guns do. For Enchanted guns, they only require the will of the holder. If you focus enough, you may be able to produce a bullet via aura. Of course, this will cause great stress if untrained, but I suppose you'd be able to do it. You _are_ royal-blooded and natural Alices at that."

Hotaru nodded slowly and gripped Bluefox tightly. "So we hold on this, um, flip—"

"Trigger."

"Yes, trigger, whatever, then release?"

"Yes. Easy enough, eh?"

"Sure!" Mikan enthusiastically answered.

They stood like that for a while, trying to imagine a bullet in the inside of the gun. Hotaru breathed in slowly, pulled back on the pedal, focused on the mental image of a shovel be projectile, then released her hold.

Her eyes were closed and she wasn't prepared for the force that blew her off her feet. She fell, crumpled to the floor and groaned. "Did I do it?" she inquired, holding her hands, which suddenly feel numb.

"No," Hijiri stated flatly from above her.

Her eyes flew open. "No? What do you mean 'no'?! I took a tumble right there!"

"Yes, but that was merely the force of what should've been a magical bullet. It looked like your gun had a fart," he deadpanned, arms crossed.

Mikan giggled slightly as she helped her friend sit up. "Are you alright, Hota?"

"Peachy," she scowled.

Hijiri gazed at both of them before saying, "Your footing was off. And you obviously hadn't a good hold on the ground, otherwise you wouldn't have flown like that."

Hotaru wanted to bitch at him but decided to let her lips lift in a silent snark of disdain.

He rolled his eyes. "Up. And do it again. Until one of you actually gets either a bullet out, or not be blown of your feet."

Hotaru spared the sky a glance. It was already darkening. Mikan shivered next to her.

She glared at Hijiri, whose eyes glowed in the dark. _Challenge accepted._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, **so I positively apologise for the late update** and what I'm about to say.

**I probably won't be updating weekly anymore, obviously. School starts next week and I've got to keep up with my honours class. I'll still be updating, but with very long and irregular intervals. I'd say it'd be best to have me or my story on follow then.**

Also I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I think I've mentioned in the prologue that Mikan was only 15. Well, she's still older than Hotaru, why? Because I want to keep it that way.

I hope Hotaru was the brat I wanted her to be in this chapter. See how in the last part she's matured? Anyway, they've already been in the wild for approximately 10 days. Soon, they're going to meet their make counterparts. **I apologise in advance if there won't be much romance in the story.**

**Oh, and, who'd you want next chapter's PoV to be? Mikan's, Natsume's or Ruka's?**

I'll work extra-hard on it, I promise.

Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Review please. 3**

**_(June 9, 2013; 1803)_**


End file.
